El futuro del planeta Vegetesai
by Sarytita
Summary: -Podras obligarme a ir, ¡pero jámas lograras que respete a esas sabandijas!- Vegeta salió de la sala del trono haciendo que el rey levantara los brazos en señal de desesperación- -Podras obligarme a convivir con ellos, ¡pero no lograras que disfrute de su estancia!- La salida de la joven de pelo azul fue rapida dejando a su padre solo en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio- CAP3
1. Chapter 1

Como ya dije en mi perfil, siento publicar nueva historia sin actualizar las otras, pero con ellas estoy falta de inspiración. (Para una disculpa mas extensa, vayan a mi perfil, ahí lo explico con pelos y señales)

Esta historia es diferente a las otras dos, es completamente independiente a la linea de DBZ, el cual aprovecho para informar que no me pertenece y que nunca me pertenecerá. Es un AU en toda regla, nos adentramos a otra historia sobre Vegeta y Bulma siendo este el Rey de Vegetesai, pero esta vez ella no es una criada/esclava.

Con esta historia mis dedos parecen cobrar vida y escriben solos, no prometo una actualización temprana, ya que quiero saber distintas opiniones y quiero dejar un espacio para que los rewiews llegue, pero prometo no tardar mucho mas de quince días, quizá incluso menos. Tengo que informar que en esta historia Vegeta y Goku van a ser muy buenos amigos, así que si alguien odia esta relación entre ellos, de antemano, lo siento.

**~Prologo. **

-Me niego a ir a ese planeta de debiles padre, no son dignos de nuestra presencia- Comento un adolescente de pelo en forma de llama y de estatura pequeña-

-No te estoy pidiendo tu aprovación Vegeta, solo te estoy poniendo al corriente de tu agenda la próxima semana- una copia del adolescente pero mas entrado en edad y con barba hablo desde lo que parecía ser un trono- Les debemos respeto.

-Podras obligarme a ir, ¡pero jámas lograras que respete a esas sabandijas!- Vegeta salió de la sala del trono haciendo que el rey levantara los brazos en señal de desesperación-

* * *

-¡NO, NO Y NO! Estoy completamente en desacuerdo contigo papá- En esta ocasión una adolescente era la que se cruzaba de brazos-

-Vamos cariño simplemente seran dos días- Un hombre de cabellos y bigote gris hablaba mientras parecía arreglar una maquinaria- Estan agradecidos con nosotros, salvamos su planeta-

-Oh si, cierto ayudamos a salvar su planeta, ¡ahora ellos podras destruir muchos mas!-

-Bulma solo te pido que no causes problemas estos dos días que se avecinan ¿de acuerdo?- El hombre aparto su vista del metal y miro a su hija, parecía estar apunto de explotar.

-Podras obligarme a convivir con ellos, ¡pero no lograras que disfrute de su estancia!- La salida de la joven de pelo azul fue rapida dejando a su padre solo en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio-

* * *

Los días pasaron deprisa en la Corporación Capsula, tanto que el dia de la llegada de los Sayajin era esa misma tarde, de ahí el revuelo de robots arriba y abajo, cocinando, limpiando, acomodándolo todo para la gran bienvenida. Parecía que esa noche la cena iba a celebrarse en el jardín, ya que ahi se encontraba una gran mesa de color marfil, acompañada de ocho sillas color blanco crudo que se compenetraban muy bien con la mesa. Apoyada sobre la barandilla de su terraza, suspiro.

'No puedo creer que papá se alla prestado a ayudar a esos monos'

Se acomodo un mechón de su pelo azul tras su oreja y se sentó sobre la pequeña mesa que decoraba la estancia. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, hacía apenas tres meses había estado de excursión por el bosque cuando encontro a aquel desconocido tan malherido, se asusto por un principio al ver que era dueño de una cola peluda pero se atrevió a llevarlo a su casa para poder curar sus heridad y ahi empezo todo.

Cuando el joven se desperto se presento como Kakaroto y revelo su procedencía el planeta Vegetesai, hablo de un tirano que estaba tramando el fin de los Sayajins y su gran suerte de haber sobrevivido a los ataques de Frezer. Su padre en un acto de su gran corazón le ofreció ayuda con su tecnologia, sin escuchar las palabras de su hija.

_-Papa, ¿como le ofreces ayuda? No has escuchado acaso, el pueblo Sayajin sobrevive purgando planetas, exterminando razas enteras!_

_-Ya lo escuche hija, pero si no les ayudaramos estaríamos convirtiendonos en uno en ellos, si en mis manos esta evitar la exterminación de una raza, lo evitare._

Desde ese momento el viejo Brief se dedico exclusivamente en el asunto del planeta Vegetesai, mientras el tal Kakaroto se quedo por unas semanas hasta su total recuperación y se marcho de nuevo a su planeta para poner en aviso a su rey. No estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre, quizás si en la de eliminar por siempre a ese tal Frezzer para evitar un futuro ataque a su propio planeta, pero no en la de salvar a un plueblo de guerreros sanguinarios. Días después de la marcha de Kakaroto el Rey Vegeta se puso en contacto con su padre y nada mas supo del tema, no quiso saber como iba a lograr salvar el planeta alieligena y aun no sabía como lo había logrado

-Oh Bulma estas aquí, podrias venir a ayudarme? No logro decidir que vestido usar en la cena, sabes viene el rey junto a su hijo, no es emocionante?-

Bulma solo rodo los ojos y salió a ayudar a su madre.

* * *

Cuando la canica azul celeste con detalles verdes comenzo a aparecer en la atmósfera el interior de la nave comenzo a ser un caos. Esclavos corrían a sus puestos y guardianes reales se apresuraban en ir a escoltar al rey.

-Esto es ridiculo, yo debería haberme quedado en Vegetesai- El principe fue advertido por la mirada de su escudero-

-Mi principe debería saber callar sus pensamientos, a no ser que quiera que el Rey agoté su paciencia con usted y lo mandé lejos como a su hermano- El mas alto y corpulento de los dos se permitió posar su mano sobre el hombro del adolescente-

-Nappa, manten tus manos asquerosas lejos de mi ropa- El muchacho bufó al notar el ki que se acercaba-

-Vegeta, estamos llegando tu padre quiere que te presentes en la sala de comandos junto a el- El hombre de cabellos largos trago saliva antes de proseguir- y con Kakaroto.-

Como se esperaban los dos guardías el principe entro en colera al escuchar que Kakaroto estaba presente y usando su velocidad se presento en la sala de comandos, poniendo el grito en el cielo.

-Pensé que esto era una visita oficial, solo la casa real- escupió las palabras con odio-

-Y así lo es Vegeta- el rey antes de que su hijo hiziera la obvia pregunta decidió anticiparse y contestarla- Kakaroto fue nombrado guardía real, apartir de ahora el se ocupara de tu bien estar-

-¡Yo no necesito tres estupidos guardías que vigilen por mi, soy lo suficiente fuerte!-

El rey sonrió ante el orgullo de su hijo-Nadie dijo que fueses a tener tres guardias- Vegeta levanto una ceja ante el comentario- Nappa volver a mi sequito de seguridad, Raditz y Kakaroto seran...-

No pudo terminar la frase, puesto que la nave temblo durante unos segundos y termino posandose sobre una superficie. Segundos después un hombrecillo verde anunciaba la llegada a la Tierra.

-Terminaremos la charla mas tarde, Kakaroto a tu lugar hemos llegado a nuestro destino.- El rey coloco correctamente su capa y avanzo con semblante serio a la rampa de descenso-

Kakaroto se posiciono detras de Vegeta junto a su hermano mayor, el principe le gruño entre dientes algo a Kakaroto y Raditz suspiró por la escena.  
En el jardín de los Brief estaba todo listo, estaba atardeciendo y la tenué luz del sol apenas alumbraba. El doctor y su esposa esperaban con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que por su parte Bulma estaba de visiblemente un muy mal humor.

'Genial, aqui estan los monos' pensó mientras la nave aterrizaba lentamente en su jardín.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió y de su interior descendieron varias siluetas, dos en primer plano, una mas alta que la otra y tres mas justo detras de las primeras.

El rey alzo los brazos y sonrió cuando logro reconocer al salvador de su raza.  
-Doctor Brief, mis mas sinceros repetos hacía su persona- Bramó aun desde la escalinata-

Mientras descendían por ella Vegeta echó un vistazo a sus 'salvadores', un hombre bajito de pelo canoso, vestido con un traje color crema. El scooter marco su fuerza: 30 unidades. La mujer rubia de su lado ceñida a un extraño vestido rosa marcaba cinco puntos mas por debajo. Su mirada se poso en la ultima figura y su scooter varió rapidamente, 50 unidades, imposible para alguien tan joven y mas siendo terricola. La estudio bien con la mirada, era una chica de piel clara y una larga melena azul, sus facciones finas eran acompañadas de unos grandes ojos azules y su fino cuerpo era tapado por una camisa y unos simples pantalones.

Fruncio el ceño, los otros dos individuos lucían mas arreglados y felices con la visita, en cambio ella lucía desaliñada e incomoda y furiosa. Su estudió fue interrumpido al ver a su padre acercarse a la pequeña adolescente y tomar su mano para besarla, el reflejo de esta fue hacer una reverencia.

-Oh querida no te doblegues ante mi, no son necesarias las reberencias, estamos vivos gracias a vosotros- Bulma sorprendida volvio a erguirse y el rey se giro- Les presento a mi hijo Vegeta, heredero del trono de Vegetesai-

El adolescente se acerco a sus anfritiones y fue saludandoles uno a uno, primero el hombre con un fuerte apreton de manos, quizas demasiado por la cara del viejo, un leve beso en la mano de la mujer mas mayor y al llegar a la adolescente pudo ver como esta acercaba su mano a el con recelo y se quedaba erguida.

-Conmigo si que hacen falta las reberencías, humana-

La peliazul aparto su mano de el y entrecerro sus ojos- Tenía entendido que las reverencias se hacían a los reyes, tu aun no eres rey, no pienso doblegarme ante ti, enano-

-¡Bulma!- exclamo la mujer rubia- No seas mal educada-

El rey sonrió- No se preocupe, un poco de bordería no le hiría mal a mi mocoso, pero porfavor enseñenme su hogar-

Los tres adultos entraron en la casa, acompañados de Nappa y Raditz, la peliazul tubo intención de hacer lo mismo pero una mano fuerte aferro su muñeca.

-Humana insolente, algún dia sere rey y pagaras por tu osadía- El moreno apreto un poco mas su muñeca para despues soltarla finalmente-

Bulma en vez de demostrar el daño que le había echo sonrio- Uhhh que miedo, no me hagas reir, tu no tienes nada que hacer contra mi pequeño- Echo una mirada a Kakaroto que se encontraba en un segundo plano y se dirigió al interior de su casa-

Vegeta se quedo parado viendo como se marchaba y con los puños apretados.

-¿Insoportable verdad? Y eso que solo has estado dos minutos con ella, yo pase tres semanas y la verdad es que se me hizo dificil no dañarla- Kakaroto se acerco a su principe pero antes de llegar a el se echo hacía atras al ver la mirada de este-

-No te me acerques Kakaroto-advirito el pequeño de estatura-

-Vamos Vegeta ¿aún estas efadado conmigo? No fue mi intención ganarte ante tu aquerrale, fue sin querer- El principe solto un 'hmpf' y cruzo sus brazos-

-Entremos tengo hambre-


	2. Chapter 2

Mil perdones, demasiado tiempo sin dar señales de vida, ni de las historias que tengo por escribir ni nada de nada. Mi ordenador se rompío y no pude comprar otro hasta ahora, además el trabajo me comía mucho tiempo y los estudios tambien. Pero he vuelto y para recompensarlo traigo capitulo doble, suerte que pude recuperar una de las tres historias porque la guarde en un pen ya que la escribia en mis ratos libres en la universidad, las otras dos no corrieron la misma suerte. En cuanto pueda volvere a retomarlas, de momento os dejo estos dos capitulos, espero que sean de su agrados, besos!

Capitulo 1. Entre la playa, ella y yo.

Tras enseñarles las instalaciones de Capsule Corp y intercambiar unas pocas palabras sobre la tecnologia terricola, se dirigieron al jardín para disfrutar de una cena agradable, que estaba pasando sin mucho problema.

El Dr. Brief mantenía una interesante charla con el Rey en la que intervenía también Nappa de vez en cuando, abusando de su confianza con el monarca. Vegeta y Raditzz comían en silencio, disfrutando de la cocina terricola que les sorprendio para bien. Y Kakaroto... Kakaroto comía sin importarle lo demás, deboraba cada plato en cuestión de segundos, ante la mirada divertida de la señora Brief y la acusadora mirada de Bulma.

-¿Puedes dejar de comer como los cerdos?-Bulma golpeo con su codo las costillas del jovén y se arrepintio al segundo, cuando empezo a notar el dolor en su hueso-

-L-Lo siento, es que todo esto esta tan bueno-comentó con la boca llena de pollo-

-¡KAKAROTO!-Vegeta lanzo un destello de ki a la silla del tercera clase, haciendo que este cayera al suelo- Jamás pidas disculpas a alguien tan insigificante, eres un Sayajin.

El muchacho mas jovén asintió con la cabeza con mirada sería mientras que la mesa contemplaba al par sorprendidos.

-Perdonen el caracter de mi hijo, anda molesto con su guardía por alguna razón que desconozco, pero digame señor Brief, ¿como logro llegar a esa gran idea?- el rey posó sobre la mesa su copa de vino y se acomodo en la silla-

Kakaroto se incorporo en una silla que trajo un pequeño robot y escucho con atención.

-Vera su alteza, la idea no fue del todo mía, mi hija también participo- Bulma por primera vez presto atención- Hace unos años invento una maquinaría que podía crear hologramas de cualquier objeto, imagen o ser vivo que captase, aumentando gratamente su atractivo y haciendo que la persona que lo viese quedase echizada por tal belleza-

Bulma apretó una servilleta en su mano y comenzó a ponerse de un color escarlata, acto que no paso desapercivido por cierto principe.

-Entonces ustedes activarón el holograma de nuestro planeta, haciendo que Frezzer quedara paralizdo- comento Raditzz-

-Exacto, tube que hacer unos retoques para que el efecto de la paralización se hiziese efectivo cuando la carga de energía estallara contra el supuesto planeta, haciendo que Frezzer explotara con él- el explicó con mucha naturalidad y tomo un poco más de su café-

-Muy astuto por su parte- alagó Nappa- y por la tuya jovén, posees una gran inteligencia- le dijo a la peliazul-

Bulma sonrió con sorna al corpulento guarda y se levanto de la mesa- Su majestad me retiro no me encuentro del todo bien, espero que su noche en nuestro hogar sea de su agrado- Se retiro ante la preocupación de su madre-

Un par de horas después la cena había llegado a su fin y cada uno se retiro a sus habtaciones para descansar, Kakaroto y Raditzz compartían habitación, mientras que los otros tres Sayajins tenían una para ellos solos.

La jovén de pelo azul se encontraba en su cuarto, había estallado en lágrimas nada mas entrar en el. Su padre utilizó uno de sus inventos para ayudar a esos salvajes, ahora por su culpa miles de razas iban a ser exterminadas, familias, niños, todos muertos por un estupido invento suyo. Pasadas las horas y un poco más tranquila cojió una pequeña mochila, la lleno de pertenencías y se dirigió a la puerta, necesitaba respirar aire fresco y conocía perfectamente donde hacerlo.

Por su parte el Rey Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación con Nappa, hablando sobre como había transcurrido la cena y deliberando sobre sus salvadores.

-Ese viejo y su hija son bastante astutos, nos irian bien en Vegetesai- Nappa se acomodo en una silla mientras que el Rey contemplaba las estrellas-

Sonrió al notar la falta de luna, los terricolas la habían ocultado para evitar transformaciones Öozaru, bien pensado- Lose Nappa, pero esa chiquilla no nos tiene mucho apreció, aunque lo disimule muy bien. Sera mejor tenerlos de aliados pero desde la distancia- El corpulento frunció el ceño, pero sabía que su rey tenía razón-

-Nappa, ¿sabes que incidente han tenido Vegeta y Kakaroto? No me gusto la actitud de mi hijo durante la cena, fue una falta de respeto-

Esta vez el calvo tragó saliba, debía lealtad a su rey pero también a su principe y este último era como un hijo para el-No estoy enterado del problema majetad, ya sabe como son esos dos-

El Rey asintió-Que pena que Frezzer planeara exterminarnos, estaba pensando en entregarle a Vegeta, para que creciera como guerrero a su lado-

Nappa abrió los ojos con horror- Pero majestad, sabe que Frezzer habría matado al principe ante el primer acto de rebeldía-

Esta vez el monarca rió-Casi que me hubiese echo un favor, a veces pienso que a quien tube que enviar lejos fue a el y no a Tarble, este era débil pero no desobedecía mis ordenes-

Tras la puerta de la habitación Vegeta apretó tanto sus puños que la delicada seda de sus guantes se rasgó.

-¿Escuchando detrás de las puertas? Tsk, que falta de educación majestad-

El principe giro al escuchar la voz femenina y la cogió del cuello- No me canses terricola o terminaras manchando la alfombra con tu sangre-

La jovén no mostro ni una pizca de miedo en su mirada, todo lo contrario sonrió haciendo que el principe soltara su agarre sorprendido por la actitud de ella.

-Ya te lo dije antes no me das miedo-comenzó a abanzar por el pasillo- Sea lo que sea lo que escuchastes no fue de tu agrado, así que ¿porque no vienes conmigo? Voy a un lugar donde podrás desquitar tu rabía con tus poderes-

La peliazul siguió avanzando mientras Vegeta dudaba, necesitaba descargar su rabía era cierto, pero aceptar la oferta de esa faltona sería lo ultimo que haría. Fijo su mirada en la figura de la muchacha, caminaba con paso firme, moviendo sus caderas de un lado al otro, haciendo bailar su cabello sobre su cintura y sin saber como, terminó volando hacía ella y cogiendola por la cintura.

-Esta bien, aceptó pero iremos volando.

El trayecto hacía el lugar escogido por Bulma fue corto, cuando llegaron la peliazul le comentó al principe que eso era una playa, un lugar donde podías relajarte. El sin prestarle mucha atención se dirigió hacía la orilla y quitandose la armadura blanca comenzo a lanzar rafagas de ki al mar haciendo que las olas se volvieran mas agresivas. Con cada rafaga que salía de sus manos un grito salía de su garganta haciendo que la escena fuese mas impactante.

Bulma se había colocado en la arena tras de el, de su mochila saco una toalla que estiro sobre los granos marrones que habían bajo sus pies y quitandose los zapatos se sentó sobre el trozo de tela. Observó la figura del principe lanzando bolas de fuego, visto así parecía hasta atractivo, su cuerpo musculado y apretado por esa extraña malla azul, su pelo en forma de llama. Sacudió la cabeza y sacó de su mochila una botella de la cual tomo un tragó, continuo mirando la escena que había delante de ella. La noche oscura iluminada por miles de rayos lilas, azules y algunos pocos color fuego, las olas gritando con furía y ese viento alrededor.

Pasado unos minutos la oscuridad volvió debido a que Vegeta había terminado con su espectaculo y se sento junto a ella, la peliazul cabilo un poco y terminó extendiendo su brazo para ofrecerle la botella, el la miro desconfiado.

-¡Es alcohol, no es veneno!-exclamó segundos antes de que el moreno bebiera- ¿Acaso en tu planeta no teneis?-

Tras tomar un trago Vegeta asintio-Si, solo que se le llama de otra forma- Bulma giró su cara para contemplar el mar- ¿Por que has querido venir aqui para beber esto?-

La peliazul encogió sus hombros sin mirarle- Por la misma razón que tu, escuche algo que no me gusto y quería desahogarme. Yo no tengo poderes como tú, así que esta es mi via de escapé-

-¿Menuda estupidez, necesitas de una substancía química para olvidar tus pesares, dime déspues de los efectos de la bebida, habras olvidado lo que te hizo sentirte mal?-Bulma giro sus ojos hacía el y con despreció le arrebato la botella para seguir bebiendo-

-Cada uno tiene sus metodos, yo no me meto con los tuyos-

El silencio les invadio durante minutos, ambos contemplaban el mar y daban pequeños tragos, Bulma suspiró antes de que sus labios volvieran a cobrar vida.

-¿Que es lo que ecuchaste que tan furioso te puso?

El principe no se molesto en mirarla- No es asunto tuyo terrícola-

La jovén encogío sus hombros- No me lo cuentes si no quieres, yo tube que venir aquí déspues de escuchar a mi padre en la cena-

-Lo sé-comentó el principé- Disimulas realmente mal, nos odías, estoy seguro de que tu no querías salvarnos-

-Y como iba a querer, tu raza es despreciable, vivís matando a planetas enteros para luego venderlos-

-No es del todo así, algunos habitantes se salvan- Bulma miró extrañada-

-¿Como?-

El principe sonrio-Algunos se convierten en esclavos- atisvó la mirada de odio y volvio a sonreir- y algunas en esclavas, _**sexuales**_-

Bulma sin medir bien sus actos lanzo arena a los ojos del principe, que sin pensarlo la cogio por sus muñecas y se sentó sobre ella a horcajadas.

-Mujer insolente, me has cansado voy a llevarte al otro mun-no pudo terminar porque la chica escupió sobre su rostro-

-¿Vas a matarme? Venga, hazlo de una vez, no creo que pueda vivir sabiendo que gracias a mi unos monos hijos de puta han sobrevivido-

Tras esas palabras Bulma espero su muerte, cerro su ojos apretandolos con fuerza, esperando que el la enviara al otro mundo, pero tras instantes de espera lo que sintio fue unos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio al principe besandola, quisó apartarlo en un principio, pero sin saber bien porque sus labios le dieron paso a prozundizar mas aquel beso.

Vegeta lo tomo como una invitación y hundió su lengua en la boca de la jovén, entrelazandola con la suya jugando con sus dientes. Sus manos ya no sujetaban sus muñecas, se paseaban por la anatomía de la chica, acariciando su cuerpo.

Sus labios abandonaron su boca y se deslizaron por el cuello de ella, haciendo que se estremeciera bajo el, le dedico una mirada y pudo ver que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus dientes mordían sus carnosos labios rosas. Sin ningún cuidado, el principe arranco el sueter de la joven dejando a la vista unos senos blancos adornados con unos pezones rosas, pequeños. Vegeta gimió de sorpresa al ver que la terricola no llevaba nada mas para cubrir sus intimidades y aprovechando comenzo a acariciar sus senos, primero con dos dedos, pellizcandolos levemente, después con su lengua, sus labios terminaron mamando de ellos.

Bulma gemía con cada caricia de placer que el le estaba regalando, su mente le gritaba que estaba mal, el era un alieligena asesino, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No quería disfrutarlo, quería apartarse, irse, pero en sus diecisiete años de vida nunca había estado tan hechizada como ahora. Sus manos se atrevieron a aventurarse en la espalda del guerrero, justo cuando este arrancaba sus pantalones. Minutos mas tarde ambos estaban gimiendo de placer, sus cuerpos sudorosos bailaban bajo la luz de la luna y sus sonidos de placer se disimulaban junto el murmullo de las olas bravas.

Capitulo 2. El principió del fin.

Las paredes de piedra se bañaban en sagre de cientos de hombres que habían luchado por defender su patría. Sus cuerpos yacían sobre el suelo hasta el punto de impedir el paso por aquellos pasillos. Fuera de la muralla del castillo los gritos hacía rato que habían cesado para dejar paso a miles de llantos, mujeres abrazando los cuerpos sin vida de sus hijos, hijos abrazando a sus madres y un pueblo envuelto en llamas.

Un hombre corría por los pasillos del gran castillo en busca de una persona, su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras, arañazos y sangre. En su cara se podía ver el terror, la incertidumbre. Tras varios minutos recorriendo el castillo llego a una sala custiodada por dos guardías mas y totalmente silenciada por las circustancias. Traspasó la puerta y su mirada se clavo en la oscura de su principe y amigo. Cogió aire y agachando medio cuerpo haciendo una reberencia antes de pronunciar las primeras palabras tras la batalla.

-Vegeta tu padre ha muerto, ahora tu eres el rey.

Dos días habían pasado tras la batalla y el comunicado de Kakarotto, Vegetesai estaba paralizado, se habían enterrado ya todos los cuerpos de los hombres que habían caido en la defensa de su reino y tambien el cuerpo del monarca. Esa mañana Vegeta había sido coronado como rey de Vegetesai pero la felicidad no estaba en su rostro.

-¡Maldita sea Nappa!-exclamo el ahora Rey- ¿Como pudo pasar? Donde estaban tus hombres, eran ellos los que debían haber estado de guardía esa noche!-

Los tres guardias que se encontraban reunidos en la sala del trono con Vegeta temblaron ante la voz de enfado de su rey.

-Lo se Vegeta pero había un complice, uno de los soldados estaba aliado con King Cold, los distrajo alertando de un falso intento de sabotage por parte de los tercera clase- Explico el mas grande de todos-

-¡TUS GUARDIAS SON UNOS GUSANOS! ¡JURO QUE PAGARAS POR ESTO NAPPA!- Vegeta estaba entrado en colera-

-Vamos Vegeta tranquilizate es un momento duro, pero sabes que Nappa no tiene la culpa nos podría haber pasado a cualquiera, no debemos discutir ahora, lo que hay que hacer es contratacar- Raditzz posó su mano sobre el hombro del rey, que estaba mirando por el ventanal de la sala del trono-

-¿Contraatacar Raditzz? Mira la ciudad, tvarios de nuestros mejores hombres han caído en batalla, casí todos los tercera clase han desaparecido y los que aun viven estan gravemente heridos, no tenemos ejercito no almenos hasta dentro de tres semanas.-

-Podríamos ir a los planetas que tenemos bajo nuestro mando y crear un nuevo ejercito- propuso el pelilargo-

Kakarotto que observaba todo desde lejos carraspeo su garganta y levanto la mano.

-Raditzz eso nos llevaria demasiado tiempo, todos los planetas que tenemos bajo mando con la suficiente fuerza en sus habitantes para poder pelear estan a dos semanas de viaje, entre que los recluimos y entrenamos King Cold ya habra vuelto a rematarnos, le herimos de gravedad pero se recuperara pronto, tiene aliados a los tsufur-

Los tres hombres miraron al guardia de tercera clase, tenía razón contaban con muy poco tiempo.

-¿Y que propones? ¡No tenemos otra alternativa!-exclamo el hermano mayor-

-Si, si que la tenemos-Kakarotto tragó saliba antes de continuar- Los tres sabemos que Vegetesai ya tubo una amenaza de tal magnitut y se salvo gracias a la ciencia, podríamos volver a pedir ayuda al Doctor Brief, el viaje a la tierra es tan solo de una semana entre ida y vuelta, podriamos ganar tiempo con su ayuda para que nuestro ejercito se pudiese recuperar-

Nappa observo a Goku y sonrio, parecía mentira pero el idiota había pensado en algo bueno por una vez en su vida.

-¡Claro Vegeta, eso sería una buena solucion!- La alegria del bigotudo se vió aplacada por la mirada del rey-

-Recordad que ese viejo terricola murió hace dos años, no veo como podría ayudarnos desde su asquerosa tumba-

-Pero Bulma esta viva, ella fue la que creo realmente el aparato que nos salvo la ultima vez, si con diecisiete años ya era talentosa en la ciencia imagina ahora con veintisiete, costara convencerla pero seguro que lo lograremos-

-Ni lo sueñes Kakaroto- exclamo Vegeta- No pienso pedirle ayuda a esa rata azulada, antes muerto. Saldremos de esta nosotros mismos, dejadme solo necesito pensar-

Mientras los guardias salían de la habitación Vegeta se sentaba sobre su trono y con las yemas de sus dedos masajeaba su sien.

-Vegeta... Sabes que es una buena idea, necesitamos la ayuda de Bulma-

-Kakarotto... Dije que me dejaseis solo, marchate-

-¿Vegeta en que demonios estas pensando? ¿Que pasó para que quieras poner en peligro tu reino antes que pedirle ayuda a ella?-

Vegeta no le contesto tan solo cerro sus ojos y suspiro, entro en una especie de recuerdo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de nuevo.

_Bulma gemía con cada caricia de placer que el le estaba regalando, su mente le gritaba que estaba mal, el era un alieligena asesino, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No quería disfrutarlo, quería apartarse, irse, pero en sus diecisiete años de vida nunca había estado tan hechizada como ahora. Sus manos se atrevieron a aventurarse en la espalda del guerrero, justo cuando este arrancaba sus pantalones. Minutos mas tarde ambos estaban gimiendo de placer, sus cuerpos sudorosos bailaban bajo la luz de la luna y sus sonidos de placer se disimulaban junto el murmullo de las olas bravas._

_El sol se coló a traves de sus parpados cuando empezó a amanecer, se estremeció al sentir la brisa de la mañana y abrió lentamente los ojos. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía una sequedad de garganta brutal. Se estiro un poco y rapidamente las imagenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Se maldijo una y otra vez por haber caído tan bajo por haberse mezclado con una insignificante terricola, era una verguenza si su padre se enteraba lo avergonzaría delante de su guardía, debía matarla._

_Se levanto de la arena, se vistio con sus ropas y su armadura y se posiciono delante del cuerpo desnudo de la joven. Estaba estirada boca abajo sobre la arena, su brazo derecho tapaba su pecho dejando ver solo una minuscula parte de este, su pelo azulado reposaba sobre su rostro y su cara angelical rebosaba paz. Estaba preciosa, era una pena pero debía matarla, de su mano comenzo a surgir una bola de energía, la dejo crecer tanto como creyo oportuno para acabar con la vida de la joven pero en el momento de lanzarla algo se lo impidio. Lo intento varías veces pero como la primera algo impedia acabar con la vida de la humana, resignado decidió volver a la casa donde se alojaban y tras convencer a su padre ellos y su guardia real abandonaron el planeta._

-¿Vegeta me estas escuchando? King Cold esta herido pero no de mucha gravedad, tenemos tres semanas, un mes como mucho para armar un plan. Esa chica tenia una mente privilegiada seguro que encuentra la forma de darnos mas tiempo o de recuperar antes a nuestro ejercito-

Vegeta salió de su ensoñación al escuchar a su guardia y suspiro.

-Esta bien tu ganas, tu seras el encargado de ir a buscarla y de traerla, por las buenas o por las malas, no pienso dejar que nos niegue su ayuda y salga airosa, esta claro?-El tercera clase asintió- Bien, mandare que te preparen una nave, ve a descansar saldras en 4 horas.

Tres días mas tarde.

-Mama...¿Podre inscribirme en el campeonato mundial de artes marciales?- un niño que estaba siendo acostado pregunto con tono de pena en la voz-

-Ya veremos cariño, sabes que esos campeonatos son peligrosos- contesto su madre mientras besaba su frente-

-Mama por favor, te juro que me controlare cada día lo hago mejor-

-Trunks cariño no sabes controlar tu fuerza aun, no podemos arriesgar a que pase lo de hace dos años otra vez...-

-¡Quizás podría controlarla mejor si me dijeses por que soy así!- el pequeño salió de su cama posandose sobre ella en el aire-

-¡TRUNKS! Te dicho mil veces que no hagas es...- La mujer no pudo terminar de hablar, un temblor invadió toda la casa haciendo caer las cosas que adornaban las estanterías del pequeño-

Tras varios minutos el temblor desapareció y tras coger a su hijo en brazos se asomo a la ventana que daba el jardín y lo que vió la dejo sin habla. Una nave había aterrizado sobre su jardín, una nave blanca con un signo rojo en medio, estaba igual que la primera vez que la vió diez años atras.

-¿Mama que esta pasando?- Bulma dejo a su hijo en el suelo al ver que la compuerta comenzaba a abrirse-

-¡Trunks corre, ve al sotano al laboratorio de quimica, metete ahi y no slagas hasta que yo vaya a buscarte!

-Pero mama...-

-¡CORRE!- El pequeño dudo unos segundos pero termino haciendo caso a su madre-

Bulma bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y llego la jardín justo cuando la compuerta terminó de abrirse. Había mucho humo y demasiada luz emergía de su interior, solo podía vislumbrar una silueta pero no reconocerla.

-¡Bulma, me alegro de verte!

La peliazul suspiró cuando vio al idiota que rescato hace diez años.

-¿Que haces aqui?- contestó secamente-

Kakarotto trago saliva- Necesitamos tu ayuda... Otra vez-


	3. Chapter 3

Vuelvo a estar aqui con nuevo capitulo, gracias por los comentarios, besos!

Ni DBZ ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 3: Mejor que sea por las buenas.

Bulma quedo mirando a Kakarotto, hacia diez años que no lo había vuelto a ver y estaba muy cambiado. Ya no era ese adolescente estupido al que rescato, aun tenía esa cara de inocente pero sus brazos estaban mas musculados al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y su altura había aumentado considerablemente. Tras ver que no salía nadie mas del interior de la nave se tranquilizo un poco.

-Ni lo soñeis, dile al viejo de tu rey que mi padre murió hace dos años y yo no tengo ninguna intención de ayudaros de nuevo- La peliazul cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras el Saiya suspiraba, esto no iba a ser fácil-

-El viejo de mi rey como tu lo llamas murió hace pocos días, Vegeta ahora es el rey-

-¡JÁ! Ahora mucho menos pienso ayudaros, ese enano merece lo que quiera que este pasando en su estupido planeta-

El pelinegro mordio su labio mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma inocente- De acuerdo veo que no estas dispuesta a ayudarnos pero permiteme tomar algo de alimentos y descansar unos minutos antes de poner rumbo de nuevo a Vegetesai-

Bulma fruncio el ceño y terminó cediendo en su petición no quería que algo le pasara a ese mono en su camino de vuelta y que su jardín se llenara de medio ejercito sayajin en busca de su cabeza.

La peliazul le dijo que tomara asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el mismo jardín y programo a uno de los home robots para que preparasen algo de comer a su inesperado visitante.

Tras varios minutos de un silencio incomodo el robot de hojalata sirvio varios platillos de comida haciendo que las tripas del guardia real resonaran por todo el jardín.

-¿Y bien? Ya que te presentas aquí pidiendo mi ayuda podrías explicarme que es lo que pasó para que su majestad se rebaje ante unos humanos insignificantes- la peliazul dio una calada de su cigarro y solto el humo por sus labios poco a poco-

Kakarotto paró de comer y la miro con tristeza- ¿Recuerdas a Frezzer?- Bulma asintió- Gracias a tu padre y a ti pudimos librarnos de su furía, pero su padre volvió por venganza. No sabemos aun como logro penetrar las cercanías del castillo, teníamos a guardias vigilando como cada noche pero había algun infiltrado que dio alarma de sabotage y abandonaron sus puestos-hizo una pausa para comer un pedazo de pastel de mora ante la atenta mirada de Bulma-

-¿Pero no se supone que sois los guerreros mas fuertes del universo?-

El saiya asintió con la cabeza- Si pero King Cold que es como se llama el bastardo esta aliado con los tsufurs una raza de la galaxia este son muy parecido a vosotros los humanos, pero su gran carecteristica es que son grandes cientificos.-Bulma comenzó a prestar mas atención en el relato- Estamos casi seguros que de alguna forma lograron anular a nuestro ejercito ya que tenemos bajas considerables y los guerreros de mas baja clase, murieron la mayoría.-

Bulma alzó una ceja- ¿Y por que esos Tsufurs querrían causarles daño?- Goku la miró mientras seguía comiendo y la mujer rodo sus ojos- Claro ustedes les dieron esclavitud y el tirano les dio la oportunidad de vengarse de vosotros, todo cuadra-

-Se que nos odías, que no compartes nuestra forma de vida, pero en mi planeta también hay familias, miles de mujeres han perdido a sus hombres y hay miles de niños huerfanos de un día a otro, no te pido que nos ayudes a seguir conquistando, solo que nos ayudes a ganar tiempo para que nuestro ejercito se pueda recuperar y podamos vencer a ese King Cold-

-¡NO! No vas hacerme sentir culpable por la dicha de tus paisanos, es lo que mereceís estais viviendo en vuestras carnes lo que llevaís años haciendo a otras razas-

-¿Bulma es que no entiendes las gravedad de la situación? King Cold es una persona que anhela el poder mas que nada en su vida, esto no lo hace por vengar la muerte de su hijo, sabe que eliminandonos tiene vía libre para conquistar el los planetas que estan bajo nuestro poder y los que no estan también. La Tierra tu planeta fue indultado hace tiempo por parte del Rey Vegeta, pero este indulto no lo mantendra el pie King Cold, si nos ayudas te ayudas a ti también, seguro que tienes personas que te importan en este planeta como para dejar que caigan en manos de un monstruo así-

Bulma se quedo en silencio tras las palabras del mono, fumaba de su cigarrillo de forma rapida, necesitaba nicotina en sus venas para pensar fríamente. Muchas imagenes venían a su mente, miles de personas de otros mundos siendo esclavizados y torturados por los que le pedían ayuda ahora. Pero inmediatamente las caras de esas personas se cambían por caras familiares, sus amigos, su familia en mano de un tirano que logro matar a la raza mas fuerte del universo. Estaba realmente confundida, condenar a muerte a otras razas por la salvación de la suya o no hacerlo ese era el dilema. Entonces una sola cara ocupo su mente, unos ojos azules bajo una manta de pelo lila, esa sonrisa de su pequeño y esa dulzura que el solo tenía. Y como era costumbre tras pensar en su hijo las imagenes de la noche en la que fue concevido volvieron a su mente. El cigarrillo ya había sido consumido mientras lo sujetaba entre sus dedos y ella parecía estar en trance, dudatiba cosa que Kakarotto se dió cuenta y prefirio no interrumpirla en sus pensamientos.

Desde la puerta de la cocina una pequeña silueta asomo y miro la escena con curiosidad- ¡Mama! ¿Puedo salir ya?-

Bulma salió de sus pensamientos nada mas escuchar la voz de su pequeño y su corazón dio un vuelco- Trunks te dije que no salieras, metete para adentro enseguida voy yo-

-¿Pero mama quien es ese señor?- El pequeño observo al extraño que estaba sentado y pudo comprobar que una cola emergia de su espalda y se balanceaba en el aire-¡Mira mama tiene cola como yo!-

El pequeño salió corriendo hacia el mayor para horror de Bulma- ¡No Trunks, vuelve dentro!-

Kakarotto que estaba entretenido comiendose el ultimo pastellito de crema que había sobre la mesa se percato de que unos ojos le examinaban y vió que un pequeño estaba a su lado y le sonrio- Hey pequeño por que me miras de esa forma?-

-¿Por que tienes cola?- Kakarotto solto una carcajada y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño-

-Por que es una caracteristica de mi raza, todo aquel que tenga una cola como la mia pertenece a la raza mas fuerte del universo-Trunks le miro embobado y sonrió-

-Entonces yo también soy de esa raza...-Kakarotto dejo de comer el pastelito inmediatamente al ver como el pequeño levantaba su pijama y le enseñaba una cola como la suya enroscada a su cadera- Mama me obliga a esconderla, dice que los demas niños no me verian normal y no querrían jugar conmigo-

Bulma cogio a Trunks en brazos y lo metio dentro de la casa diciendole que la esperase ahi, que no saliera y cuando volvio al jardín el pelinegro aun tenía la misma cara de asombro.

-Es...Es...-El guardía real no podía pronunciar palabra lo que había visto le había dejado sin habla, ese niño era Sayajin, pero el color de sus ojos y pelo no decían lo mismo-

-Si esta bien, Trunks es hijo de tu estupido Rey-solto la peliazul con desgana mientras se sentaba en la silla de nuevo-

-¿COMO? ¿Tu y el Rey Vegeta? ¿Pero como si podría ser tu padre?-Bulma entrecerro sus ojos y pasa su mano por su frente- ¿QUE? ¿TU Y VEGETA? Osea el principe Vegeta, ahora Rey Vegeta y tu hace diez años...-

-Es evidente, ningun Sayajin mas a estado por aquí-encendió otro cigarrillo mientras su visitante hiperventilaba-

-Ese niño es hijo de Vegeta, cuando lo descubra pondra el grito en el cielo-

-¡NO! Kakarotto voy a proponerte algo, yo te ayudo si tu me ayudas-

-¿Como? No te entiendo-

-Yo os ayudo a ganar tiempo para que vuestros hombres puedan recuperarse y tu mantendras en secreto la existencía de Trunks-

-Bulma no puedo ocultarle esto a Vegeta no solo es mi rey es mi amigo también-

-De acuerdo pues ya puedes largarte y esperar la muerte de toda tu gente, porque no pienso ayudarte-

-Esta bien, no se como saldra todo esto pero acepto.

Habían pasado varios días desde el ataque de King Kold y la ciudad poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, en cambio dentro de las murallas del castillo real la situación cada día era mas caotica.

Vegeta corría por un largo pasillo que conducía a la sala de despegue y aterrizaje del castillo, su semblante era mas serio de lo habitual y en sus ojos se podía ver el mal humor.

-¡Majestad! ¡Majestad, espere!- un hombre de entrada edad y cabellos blancos seguía al Rey a un paso mas lento- Majestad no puede irse así de una reunion, estamos en una grave situación debe colaborar!

-No te atrevas a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer Paragus- Vegeta se deshizo de su capa real tirandola a los pies de su consejero- Vuelve con ese grupo de insectos y diles que la reunión finaliza hasta nuevo aviso, tengo algo importante que hacer-

Emprendió la marcha con mucha mas prisa para llegar a la sala, estaba en una reunion con sus consejeros para decidir como actuar una vez la rata humana de color azul llegase, fue entonces cuando lo sintio. Un ki demasiado fuerte para tratarse de Kakarotto y la mujer, pero demasiado flojo para ser un Sayajin. En seguida supo de quien era. Entro en la sala y pudo ver una nave espacial con el simbolo de una casa real, pero no la de Vegetesai. Busco con sus ojos y localizo a unos metros de el a la persona dueña de ese insignificante ki.

-¡TABLE!-exclamó al verlo- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo aqui?

-Hermano-saludó con la cabeza el hombre de mediana estatura- A mis oídos llego la situación de nuestro planeta y creeí conveniente venir en tu ayuda-

Vegeta cerró los ojos y creo una maligna sonrisa en sus labios mientras cruzaba sus brazos- No serías de mucha ayuda en una batalla, tus fuerzas son vergonzosas-

-Losé, por eso fui desterrado por nuestro padre, pero se de alguien que si que te podra de ser mucha ayuda a ti y a tu ejercito- Kian ven aqui, hijo-

Vegeta abrió los ojos al escuchar a su hermano, ¿hijo? Observo al pequeño que se acercaba a el, la misma mirada que su hermano, el pelo negro en forma de llama y su cola. Estaba claro ese mocoso era un sayajin de no mas de siete u ocho años de edad. Al fijar la vista en el, su scooter comenzo a funcionar y en su pantalla se marco un 115. Esplendido, 115 en una situación normal de reposo, era sorprendente que ese niño fuera hijo de su hermano pequeño.

-¿Sorprendido verdad?-Vegeta afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces que dices, aceptas nuestra ayuda?

Bulma no había aceptado muy bien el echo de tener que ir a Vegetesai, cuando aceptó brindarles su ayuda pensó que podría hacerlo desde aquí, de echo se nego a tener que ir pero el no tan inocente de Kakarotto la amenazo con contar lo que descubrió y no tenía ningun interes en eso. Le había prometido que en los días de viaje le enseñaria al pequeño una tactica que usaban ellos para miminizar su ki y así engañar al enemigo, en este caso engañar a Vegeta. Tras una larga con Kakarotto habían acordado salir esa misma noche, así que se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño para explicarle las novedades.

Trunks que estaba sentado sobre su cama, salto a los brazos de su madre en cuanto la vió-Mama, ¿que pasa?-

Bulma suspiro y se sentó en la cama con su pequeño sobre ella. Lo contemplo durante segundos, desde el minuto uno en que vio su cara supó que por ese niño daría su vida entera. Cuando se enteró de su embarazo las dudas empezarón a caer sobre ella. Tan solo tenía diecisiete años, tenía toda la vida por delante, además que estaba embarazada de un alieligena con complejo de mono y encima psicopata. Era fruto de un error, un error de una noche que nunca debió pasar, se arrepintió noches enteras.

Pero al mirar ahora a Trunks a los ojos, tenía que agradecerle a la vida por dejarle caer en ese error, pues de ahi surgió lo mejor de su vida.

-Cariño tu siempre me has pedido respuesta a tus preguntas y nunca he sabido dartelas. Empiezas hacerte mayor y todas tus preguntas tendran su respuesta, pero debes prometerme que serás paciente y que haras todo lo que mama te diga-

El pelila se sentó al lado de su madre y con un semblante muy serio asintió con la cabeza.

-El hombre que hay en el jardín es un Sayajin- el niño puso cara de no entender- Es un habitante de otro planeta, es como tu y como yo, con una diferencía, tiene cola.-

El pequeño abrió los ojos-¿Entonces también se pueden convertir en monos gigantes como yo al mirar la luna?-Bulma sonrió y asintió-

-¿Aun recuerdas cuando te transformaste? Tan solo tenías dos años, tu abuelo tubo que ocultar la luna para que no sufrieses ningun daño-acaricio la mejilla de Trunks- Y sobre tu pregunta, si ellos también pueden convertirse en monos gigantes.

Trunks clavo sus ojos azul zafiro en los de su madre-Mama, el hombre que ha venido...¿es mi padre?-

La pregunta cayó como un jarrón de agua fría sobre Bulma, Trunks nunca había preguntado por su padre, no hasta que cumplió siete años. Siempre había evadido su pregunta cambiandole de tema, el niño aceptaba el no como respuesta, pero a medida que crecía su curiosidad era mas grande.

-No cariño, el no es tu padre, pero si que lo conoce. Trunks por ahora no te puedo contar mas, debes hacer tus maletas, coje tu ropa, tus juguetes, nos hemos de ir a Vegetesai-

-¿Vegetesai?-questiono el pequeño-

-Vegetesai es el planeta de tu padre y de Kakarotto, así es como se llama el hombre que ha venido a buscarnos, necesitan nuestra ayuda.-

Trunks entendiendo que el tema era serio se levanto y comenzo a reunir sus objetos personales, mientras que su madre se dirigía a su habitación-

-Hasta que porfin das señales de vida gusano- Vegeta estaba de pie frente una pantalla en una de las salas de mando del castillo-

-Yo también me alegro de verte Vegeta- Kakarotto examino el fondo del primer plano de su Rey, juntó a el estaban Nappa y Raditzz.

-¿Que ha decididó esa rata azulada? No habrás dejado que te diera una negativa ¿verdad?- sentenció el rey con rudeza en la voz-

-Ha aceptado brindarnos nuestra ayuda, no me costo mucho convencerla- Kakarotto se fijo que junto a Vegeta había alguien mas- ¿Table?

-Hola Goku, me alegro de verte- sonrió el hermano del rey-

-¿Hey Table como estas? Pensé que no te volvería a ver por ese castillo-

Kakarotto y Table siempre habían tenido una relación especial. Cuando el segundo heredero al trono nació Kakarotto tenia tan solo 3 años, uno menos que Vegeta. Con tan solo tres años lo asignaron como entrenador de Table, este le cogió cariño y le apodo 'Goku' pero al ver el poco poder de pelea que tenía el rey lo mando lejos.

-Nunca digas nunca, espero con ansias tu llegada, tengo una grata sorpresa para ti-

-Basta de sentimentalismos inutiles Table- Vegeta interrumpió la conversación- ¿Cuando tomais rumbo hacia Vegetesai?

-Esta misma noche, Bulma esta terminando de empacar sus cosas- Vegeta hizo un gesto de aprobación y se dirigió a terminar la conexión pero un grito de Kakarotto lo hizo volver su vista a la pantalla- Hay algo que debes saber, Bulma pidió unas ciertas condiciones que yo le prometí que cumpliriamos-

-¿Como te atreves a darle condiciones, quien te crees que eres? Maldita sea Kakarotto que le prometiste a la mujer-

-Me ha pedido poder habitar una casa fuera de las murallas del castillo, libertad para entrar y salir del laboratorio y no estar vigilada como si de un enemigo se tratara-

Vegeta solto un 'hmpf' y cruzandose de brazos cerró los ojos- Esta bien, acepto a la segunda y tercera petición, pero tendra que estar dentro de palació, la necesitamos cerca, si eso es todo nos veremos en dos días-

Kakarotto asintió, almenos había aceptado- Espera Vegeta hay algo mas, viene con su hermano pequeño-

Bulma terminó de empacar sus cosas y tras escribir una nota a su madre explicandole lo sucedidó fue en busca de su hijo.

-Cariño, ¿listo?-

El pequeño afirmo con su cabeza y ambos cogidos de la mano se dirigieron hacía la nave donde les esperaba Goku.

-¿Estais listos?- pregunto el saya-

Ambos le contestarón y subieron a la nave, Trunks maravillado por le interior de la nave comenzo a corrotear arriba y abajo cotilleandolo todo.

-Bulma, ¿que le has contado a tu hijo? No me mires así, creo que debo saberlo para no meter la pata-

-Le dije que viajamos al planeta de su padre por que necesitais ayuda, que tu eres un amigo de su padre, pero no le dije quien es el y espero que tu tampoco lo hagas-

Goku sonrió- Puedes confiar en mi, por cierto le tube que decir a Vegeta que Trunks era tu hermano pequeño-

-Perfecto- le contestó secamente la peliazul-

-Bien sentaros y abrochaos los cinturones, ¡partimos a Vegetesai!-

Bulma solto un bufido al escuchar la exclamaciñon del guerrero del espació todo lo contrarió de Trunks que solto un grito de euforia.


End file.
